


Seguiré intentándolo

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Professions, Care of Magical Creatures, Caretaking, Co-workers, Developing Friendships, Early Work, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, No Romance, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Unicorns, Work, Workplace, Young Lily Evans Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Sin duda la mejor parte de mi trabajo era cuando, aun respirando entrecortadamente, podía acostarme sobre el pasto y descansar rodeado de las mágicas criaturas. Esos recuerdos los atesoraba en mi memoria, guardándolos con ilusión en una caja fuerte para nunca olvidarme de la tranquilidad que ellos transmitían, para no borrar de mi mente la razón por la que había empezado a trabajar.





	Seguiré intentándolo

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

 _BETA_ : Nea -blackhole- Poulain.

Profesión: Cuidador de unicornios.

 _Protagonista_ : Duncan Ashe (el personaje no aparece y por eso no está en la lista)

* * *

Sí, quizás sonará muy pretencioso pensar que siendo un niño podría llegar a conseguir un puesto en mi empleo soñado: cuidador de unicornios.

—Lo que quieres hacer es imposible, chiquillo —me dijo el Barón Sanguinario la primera ver que se lo comenté.

Pero él no sabía lo que yo estaba viviendo con esas criaturas. Él no me acompañó todas las tardes que fui al Bosque Prohibido cuando aún no tenía amigos. Él no estaba ahí para ver lo majestuosas y dulces que podían llegar a ser si no les hacías daño. Él no vio al par de mujeres que llegaron un día y me enseñaron qué hacer para cuidarlos.

Fui feliz esa tarde en la que decidieron que estaría bien darme un carnet para, después de conversarlo con el profesor Snape y mis padres, unirme a su organización. Me permitieron dar mi opinión sobre el plan que seguiríamos para estar seguros de que siempre comerían y se mantendrían entretenidos.

Al principio fue difícil. Los unicornios más grandes no confiaban en mí y terminaban aceptando que me acercara a regañadientes pero dejaban de relinchar cuando corría por el bosque con los más pequeños y empezaban a sentir que sus crías se alegraban.

Pasó un año hasta que el mayor de la manada se acercó a mí para acariciarme el cachete con el hocico y relinchar con fuerza antes de empujarme suavemente para darme a entender que quería que le hiciera cariñitos.

Las muchachas, luego de eso, redujeron la cantidad de veces que venían al Bosque y nos dejaron gran parte del trabajo a mí y a una estudiante de Gryffindor de séptimo año que también formaba parte de la compañía.

Lily y yo íbamos tres veces a la semana a cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. Ella se encargaba de darles de comer y yo jugaba con ellos. Hagrid nos ayudaba a conseguir suficientes algas para alimentarlos y muchas flores de lavanda para darles como recompensa al final de la tarde.

Los unicornios y yo corríamos alrededor de los árboles. A veces los más grandes me dejaban montarlos; eso no lo hacía con los pequeños por el miedo de hacerles daño al tener que cargar con mi peso.

Sin duda la mejor parte de mi trabajo era cuando, aun respirando entrecortadamente, podía acostarme sobre el pasto y descansar rodeado de las mágicas criaturas.

Esos recuerdos los atesoraba en mi memoria, guardándolos con ilusión en una caja fuerte para nunca olvidarme de la tranquilidad que ellos transmitían, para no borrar de mi mente la razón por la que había empezado a trabajar con la oficina de cuidado de unicornios.

Siempre podía encerrarme en la burbuja de felicidad que se creaba a nuestro alrededor antes de acicalarlos, antes de abrazarlos como despedida y verlos galopar hacia un pequeño claro.

Antes de tener que volver al castillo y aguantar al Barón diciéndome que mi alegría se acabaría pronto, queriendo hacer que yo deje de cumplir mi más grande sueño y robándome mi enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Como siempre, odio el límite de palabras...

Se preguntarán por qué puse a un niño a trabajar y es que al acordarme de que los unicornios prefieren que sean muchachas o, a veces, pequeños quienes se "encarguen" de ellos, pues... Quería intentar plasmar que sí puedes lograr romper esas barreras o creencias.

Bueno... Espero les haya gustado y aquí esperaré sus crucios, kudos o comentarios :)


End file.
